My New Life
by Al1902
Summary: Alice n'est autre que la demi-sœur de Scott. Elle découvre vite que Scott est loup et qu'il est Alpha de sa propre volonté, tout comme elle. Loup de naissance, elle a eu le gène par sa mère–tuer par grand père d'Allison… A Beacon Hills, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait retrouver son meilleur ami, combattre des ennemis mais qu'elle avait la capacité de contrôler les 4 éléments.
1. Résumer

**Résumer**

Alice n'est autre que la demi-sœur de Scott. Lorsque son père va enquêter sur les sacrifices à Beacon Hills, celle-ci décide de partir avec lui. Elle découvre vite que son demi-frère est loup et qu'il est devenu Alpha de par sa propre volonté. Loup de naissance, elle a eu le gène par sa mère – assassiné par grand père d'Allison…

Du haut de ses seize ans, la jeune fille est vite devenue Alpha, sans tuer mais en se jurant de venger la mort de sa mère même si pour cela elle doit faire des choix ! Cependant en arrivant à Beacon Hills, Alice ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait retrouver son meilleur ami, devoir combattre des ennemis mais surtout qu'elle allait faire de nouvelles découvertes, comme le fait d'avoir la capacité de contrôler les quatre éléments…


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rafael : Alice tu es prête ?  
Alice : Oui p'pa ! Mais tu es sûr qu'il va m'accepter ?  
Rafael : Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il veuille me voir mais Mélissa a insisté.  
Alice : D'accord…

Je pris mon sac à dos et partit vers la voiture. Au fait, je suis Alice McCall. J'ai seize ans à la différence de mon demi-frère qui n'est autre que Scott et qui en a dix-huit ! Je suis une louve de naissance et Alpha par volonté. Ma mère est morte à cause de Gérard Argent, chasseur de loups ! Je me suis jurée de le tuer par tous les moyens ! On arriva chez Mélissa qui nous accueillit chaleureusement.

Mélissa : Bonjour Rafael, bonjour Alice !  
Alice : Bonjour madame !  
Mélissa : Apelle moi Mélissa.  
Rafael : Scott n'est pas là ?  
Mélissa : Non il est au lycée mais il ne va pas tarder !  
Rafael : D'accord !  
Mélissa : Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres !

Elle nous amena à nos chambres qui étaient à l'étage. On passa devant la chambre de Scott, son aura de loup empestait la pièce.

Alice : S'il vous plait Mélissa, vous êtes louve ?  
Rafael : Alice !  
Alice : Ça sent le loup dans cette chambre !  
Mélissa : C'est la chambre de Scott et non je ne suis pas loup, il a été mordu par un Alpha, me répondit Mélissa. Mais comment l'as-tu deviné ?

Avec un sourire en coin, je fis apparaitre mes yeux rouges d'Alpha et mes crocs.

Alice : Parce que j'en suis un de naissance !

Tout à coup je sentis une aura de loup, c'était un Oméga. Il arriva très vite et se jeta sur moi mais je pus l'éviter. Je lui rendis l'attaque ce qui lui fit rencontrer le mur.

Mélissa : Scott ! Calme-toi !  
Rafael : Alice s'il te plait…

Je regardai Scott tout en redevenant moi-même puis un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Je me penchai vers lui et lui murmura

Alice : Tu ne me connais pas encore mais je suis ravie de te rencontrer demi-frère !  
Scott : Demi-frère ?

Il regarda sa mère puis il vit notre père

Rafael : Bonjour Scott ! Je te présente Alice, elle a seize ans, il s'agit de ta demi-sœur…


	3. Chapitre 1

Une semaine venait de passer depuis mon arrivée chez Mélissa et c'était assez comique ! Scott ne parlait ni à notre père, ni à moi ! Il rentrait de plus en plus tard. Un soir Scott arriva et j'étais seule à la maison je regardais la télé

Scott : où est papa ?  
Alice : partie pour quelque jour à notre ancienne maison !  
Scott : bien merci !

Il monta dans sa chambre mais j'entendis un grognement, je souris amusée ! Mon piège avait marché ! Je vous explique : j'ai fait en sorte que son équipement de La Crosse soit un peu abimer !

Scott : putain Alice ! J'en ai marre à la fin ! ARRETE DE RENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE !  
Alice : ouais ouais !

Il claqua sa porte, quant à moi j'éteignis la télé et monta dans ma chambre mais en passant devant la propriété de Scott (NDA : sa chambre), je sentis une odeur puissante je rentrai et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre !

Scott : mais merde Ali…  
Alice : on nous surveille !

Scott vint à mes coter et on vit une ombre partir très vite par les bois ! Je sautai et me mit à courir à sa suite. J'entendis Scott m'appeler mais je ne le calculai pas, je me jetai sur le loup, il était blond aux yeux bleus, Scott était sur mes talons puis vis le loup et moi au-dessus.

Scott : Isaac ?  
Isaac : salut mec ! Bon ce n'est pas que ta demi-sœur est magnifique mais elle peut virer !  
Scott : Alice laisse le !

Je me levai et regarda le Isaac en question faire de même puis il serra la main de mon demi-frère !

Alice : que fais-tu ici ?  
Isaac : je venais voir Scott !  
Alice : et pourquoi tu es partit en courant ?  
Isaac : car tu étais là ! Je viens de la part de Derek !

Je me figeai d'un coup et son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Je connaissais qu'un seul Derek et il était partit d'Atlanta, où il est venu habiter après l'incendie de sa maison a Beacon Hills, puis m'avait plus donné aucune nouvelle de lui.

Alice : Derek ?  
Isaac : Derek Hale.

Je serai les points puis mes yeux devinèrent rouges. Isaac eu un petit recule ne s'y attendant pas.

Isaac : waouh… Une Alpha…  
Alice : où est ce cher Derek Hale ? Que je le tue !  
Isaac : tuer Derek !  
Alice : amené moi à lui TOUT DE SUITE !

Isaac s'exécuta et m'amena jusqu'au loft de Derek ! On allait rigoler ! Scott était venu avec nous.

Isaac : il y a Cora, Peter, Lydia, Allison, Stiles, toi et moi !  
Scott : ok et Alice !  
Alice : on va rigoler !

Une fois arriver tout le monde descend et Isaac ouvrit la porte en fer du loft ! Je vis Derek de dos, je souri en coin et commença à m'avancer vers lui mais il dû me sentir car il se redressa et commença a se tourne vers moi mais il me reconnut pas ! Je lançais mon point vers lui mais il arrêtât puis voulut me tordre le poignet mais je réussis à me mettre lui et lui écrasa le pied. Derek me lâcha et fis ses yeux d'Alpha ! Je sortie les miens et me jeta sur lui il me rattrapa au vol et voulu me jeter contre le mur mais je me remis sur mes pieds à temps. Puis j'allai vers lui et une succession de coups se fit entre nous !

Peter : sortez le popcorn on en a pour long…

Tout le monde était sous choc ! Je venais de bloquer Derek au mur les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et mes lèvres près de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

Alice : salut mon idiot de beau-gosse !  
Derek : Alice…

Je sentis ses doigts venir entrelacer le miens puis il mit sa tête dans mon cou ! Tout le monde était sous choc de voir Derek ainsi puis Cora vint vers nous, on se sépara et je souri a cette dernière en la prenant dans mes bras.

Stiles : euh… On nous explique ?  
Alice : je connais Derek ! Depuis ma tendre enfant ! C'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance sauf que cet ABRUTIT DE LOUP A COUPER LES PONTS !  
Derek : désoler… Mais c'était mieux ainsi après ce qui c'était passer…  
Alice : être sans mon meilleur était pire !  
Derek : j'ai compris !  
Alice : alors comme ça tu es un Alpha ? Tu as tué qui ?  
Derek : pas obliger ! Je peux être un vrai Alpha !  
Alice : laisse-moi rire Derek ! Aucun garçon ne pouvait m'approcher sans que tu es une envie suicidaire sur lui ! Donc tu as tué qui ?  
Peter : moi !  
Alice : très drôle !  
Peter : j'ai ressuscité !  
Lydia : ouais ben tu aurai mieux fait de rester mort…  
Peter : merci encore pour ton aide Lydia !  
Lydia : va te faire voir psychopathe !

Je les regardais tous complètement perdu puis je vis Derek qui air son air de mauvais poil et les bras croisés soupirer puis me tourna vers les autres je soupirai aussi.

Alice : tu t'es entouré de gamin…  
Derek : j'arrive à les gérer !  
Alice : je vois ça ! Tu permets que calme ton oncle psychopathe !

Derek me le montra d'un air « vas-y je te le laisse » je fis donc apparaitre des éclairs dans ma main et les lança sur Peter qui se raidit pour tomber une fois fini !

Alice : maintenant c'est Derek et moi qui décide ! 


End file.
